


Blinding Lights

by autumneclipse



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bartender!Seungwoo, Fluff, M/M, Musician!Seungyoun, Slow Burn, Smut, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumneclipse/pseuds/autumneclipse
Summary: Seungwoo was lightning, and he was definitely the storm.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Different Pools Fic Fest





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the people who are still with the 련승쯔 ship.
> 
> To my prompter, I know this wasn't what you expected but I hope that you will like it.  
> To the mods, thank you for understanding and being patient with me all throughout this journey.  
> To M who helped me proofread during the last minute, thank you so much <3
> 
> I'll add more notes and the playlist I used after reveals. I hope you guys enjoy ♥

Seungyoun stood in front of a three-story pub with a massive sign that said Lumière in the middle of Itaewon. It's his first time seeing the place, the setting sun illuminates the beautiful alley filled with different pubs and restaurants. The sun’s shining streaks cast the place on a golden spotlight. 

This is it. He double-checked the instructions on his phone from his friend Chanyeol who recommended this gig to him.

"Dude I heard you were finding a new pub? What happened to the other one?" Chanyeol asked him during one of their usual get-together.

"Yeah.. the owner suddenly cut us off and told us he was gonna sell the entire place." he frustratedly answered while gulping down a good amount of beer. Chanyeol looked like he didn't care and even chuckled while placing his hand on his friend's shoulder earning a confused look from Seungyoun.

“But he was an asshole right?” Chanyeol added. He has a point, the owner and the manager at the bar he was working for were total assholes who were unprofessional and rude to their staff, and didn't do their job at all. One time the manager yelled at Seungyoun in front of customers because he was too drunk and he hated the song he was currently singing. Despite everything Seungyoun endured because he wanted to sing and he didn’t want his mom to make him work under their company. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but you know my mom, she won’t let me breathe if she finds out about this,” he huffed out his sudden frustration.

"Look, there's always a silver lining in the dark clouds Youn!" Chanyeol said, wiggling his eyebrows annoyingly.

"I know someone who's opening a pub next month and the owner is looking for a regular singer, and I think you're perfect for the role!" Chanyeol excitedly added.

"Really?" Seungyoun didn't believe his friend at first.

"Yeah! I know the owner and I could get in a word for you." Seungyoun narrowed his eyes as he emptied his beer can.

“Really? Are you sure? Because I won’t look for other job openings if that one is definite. You know my mom would drag me back there if she finds out I'm jobless.” Seungyoun let out an exasperated sigh.

"Trust me on this Youn. Consider yourself hired." Chanyeol said with his two thumbs up and a big ass grin to convince Seungyoun.

And that's how he found himself standing in front of Lumière wearing a jean jacket on top of a printed polo, paired with his favorite tattered jeans and his usual converse sneakers. The cool wind struck through him as he ponders on his life choices for the past weeks. He met the manager just a few days ago at a cafe to sign some papers and go over the schedules. Everything happened so fast he wasn't able to think much about it and decided to just go with everything because he really needed this job before his mom acts up again.. 

This evening, the pub opens officially, and he was standing outside dumbly waiting for god knows what, not to mention the heavy guitar slung on his back. He looked at his phone again to check the time; the pub opens in three hours, he's got plenty of time to meet his new colleagues and run through a quick rehearsal for his set.

He walked towards the huge glass door with the 'CLOSED' sign hanging on the other side of it. He pulled the door handle but it didn't move an inch.

"Eh?" he said to himself. He realized maybe he should've pushed it instead, but it still won't budge. He started to panic and thought about knocking, embarrassing himself on the first day of work.

He tried peeking through the door but he could only see a part of the counter but no one was passing by to see him. He eventually gave up and decided to message the manager, as he was pulling his phone from his pocket he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with a man too gorgeous for his liking charmingly smiling at him.

"We open at 8:00 sir," the man said courteously while pointing to the ‘CLOSED’ sign on the door

"What?" was all Seungyoun could say.

"The pub, we open at 8... I saw you were having a bit of trouble opening the door" the man said. Seungyoun knows he looked stupid right now and eventually realized what he was doing before this person showed up.

"Oh. Ahh y-yes. I know. I mean, yeah I work here. I mean I will work here." Seungyoun had no idea why he can't form a proper sentence in front of this stranger. 

"So you're the singer?" the stranger asked. Seungyoun was able to take a good look at the man's face, his nose was very prominent, and his pale skin looked so soft. He was a few centimeters taller than him, and he had long hair that reached past his chin, half of it was tied up into a loose man bun, with strands hanging on the side of his face. He realized he was staring for far too long and the man in front of him already had a peeking smile on his face. That dimple. Shit. 

"Uhh sorry. Yeah. I.. could you help me get inside?" he said panicking, his face started to heat up from pure embarrassment.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled brightly and Seungyoun felt relieved that the stranger didn't find him creepy for staring at him like that. The man reached from his back pocket for what seemed like an ID.

"Here look, this is like a key card, with your details and stuff, it scans a code on this part." he pointed at some barcode printed at the back of the card, and tapped it on a scanner on the left side of the door, there was a quick beep and the guy motioned him to open the glass door.

Seungyoun pushed the door handle and it opened easily. He laughed at himself for not realizing this earlier and exposing his ignorance to a total stranger.

"I definitely had no clue that existed," Seungyoun said as they went inside the pub. 

"It's okay, there's always a first time for everything." the man told him with that sweet smile again.

"I'm Seungwoo by the way," he added and held out his hand to Seungyoun which he gladly accepted.

"Seungyoun. It's nice to meet you..." he said timidly taking note of the other’s very soft slender hand.

After that awkward interaction Seungyoun went to see the manager to discuss today's plan but he was told to rehearse first because they were still busy for the opening later, he took that as a chance to see the entire place. The walnut colored walls paired with reclaimed wood paneling suited the black concrete floor so well. He looked up and saw the beautiful sets of large hanging bulbs from the second floor ceiling, every detail of the place was aesthetically pleasing which intensified his excitement in performing tonight. The vibe was entirely different from his previous job that gave that loud provocative atmosphere, here in Lumière it was classy, chill, and somewhat romantic. He wanted to visit the floor above and experience the view from the mezzanine but he figured he could just do it after his rehearsal. 

Seungyoun approached the small round stage at the center of the pub. There was a high chair, a mic stand, and some speakers with fairy lights swinging loosely in the background together with the neon sign “Late Nights Early Mornings” fixed on the dark stone wall. He took a seat and revealed his favorite guitar, he started strumming slowly while taking a glimpse at his surroundings, no one seemed to be paying attention to him just how he liked it when he’s practicing.

But the guy from earlier, he was looking directly at him from the bar counter, he felt uneasy like there was a swinging lamp on top of him like those interrogation scenes from the movies. Seungyoun then realized that he may be one of the bartenders, and he could see a full view of him from the stage. He quickly turned away and focused on tuning his guitar. 

An hour passed of him singing songs from his set and adjusting the audio of the microphone with the help of another staff member in charge with technical stuff. This wasn’t his first stage but he felt a bit nervous since it will be the grand opening of the pub and people would surely flock inside once the OPEN sign is turned on. His only wish is for everything to go as smooth as possible.

All of a sudden, he saw the guy again who introduced himself as Seungwoo marching to his direction, he pretended not to notice but it was too late because the guy was already smiling at him. A few steps further and he noticed that Seungwoo had a glass of water that he assumed was for him.

“Hi..” the man awkwardly said, his other hand on his nape.

Seungyoun smiled stiffly not knowing what to do. Then Seungwoo handed over the glass to him.

“I figured you needed some water.” the man said. Seungyoun safely positioned his guitar beside him and accepted the glass of water. Seungwoo didn’t leave after that and just stood there, he thought perhaps the other was waiting for the glass, suddenly the manager he met days ago appeared beside him and broke the awkward silence.

“Hi Seungyoun! Are you done rehearsing?” the manager asked. She was expressionless just like the first time they met, he reckoned it was her usual demeanor. 

“Yes ma’am,” he politely answered, still holding the glass and checking Seungwoo from his peripheral vision.

“You can stop calling me ma’am, call me Irene from now on. Sorry for ignoring you earlier, I’ll give you a keycard later before your shift is over. And for the staff, I’ll introduce you to them before we open. For now, do you want to take a quick tour, I can ask someone to accompany you.” she explained while glancing back to where the staff members are. 

They were interrupted by a light cough from Seungwoo, both of them looked at him.

“Let me do it.” Seungwoo said straight away without hesitation. Seungyoun looked at Irene who seemed surprised as if she didn’t notice he was there the entire time.

“Are you sure?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. Seungyoun was intimidated.

“Yeah, of course.” Irene shrugged. 

"Well then, go ahead. I'll speak with you later Seungyoun," she said and walked away from them. Seungyoun saw a hint of suspicion in Irene’s eyes but it slipped his mind instantly as soon as Seungwoo spoke. 

“Sorry if I had to interrupt, I just don’t want the other staff members to overwhelm you,” Seungwoo said politely with his palm on his nape.

“Oh does that mean everyone knows each other here?” Seungyoun asked curiously.

“Yeah, I mean no, not everyone but most of us worked together before in the other branches at Jeonju and Mapo-gu.” They stepped towards the stairs on the way to the second floor as Seungwoo explained more about the staff and how their usual working environment is. 

The second floor of the pub introduced more tables, the customers had a view overlooking a part of the stage, the bar and the counter. Everything was beautiful, unlike downstairs the walls here were painted black, it gave a darker more romantic atmosphere. Seungyoun also noticed there were more steps leading to another floor.

“What’s upstairs?” he asked.

“Ah, we have private rooms for reservations, in case there are VIP guests, groups of people. or people who just wanted privacy.” Seungyoun furrowed his brows with curiosity.

“It’s not what you think it is, I promise.” Seungwoo said in defense.

“What? I didn’t say anything?” Seungyoun chuckled.

“Well just in case you’re thinking about something else.’” They both laughed.

Almost an hour passed and they both settled into a much comfortable atmosphere as they discussed Seungyoun’s taste in music and what he plans to perform on the next nights. Seungyoun also confirmed that Seungwoo was indeed the bartender alongside a guy named Hangyul.

“So how long have you been a bartender?” Seungyoun just kept asking random not-too-personal questions to keep the conversation going.

“Just a few years.” the guy answered nonchalantly while looking down at the other staff on the first floor gathering near the entrance. Seungyoun noticed that as well, he knew some names already from what Seungwoo mentioned earlier but he can’t put the right faces on them yet.

“I think we should go and meet the others?” Seungyoun suggested, and they went back to the first floor where everyone else was. Earlier he was nervous to meet them, but now that Seungwoo somewhat introduced them to him, he was now excited to work with them without any pressure.

They all gathered in front of the entrance near the counter, he could see a line of customers from outside already, half an hour before the pub officially opens. 

He was introduced to the rest of the staff members, there were a lot of them and he could only remember the ones Seungwoo mentioned earlier, Hangyul the other bartender, Yohan, Minhee, and Byungchan were some of the servers. He remembered them for having model-like features and a very approachable disposition that would surely draw in more customers.. 

He greeted them politely and gave them assurance that he will do his best today. Most of them praised him from his rehearsal and it gave him some sense of pride. He looked back on his past work where he received nothing but a lukewarm response, this time around he was determined because his new colleagues were looking forward to him, at least from what he got during their first meeting. 

And just like that, the minutes passed by quickly and they all had to go to their positions, when he sat on stage and tapped the microphone he saw Seungwoo giving him a thumbs up from the bar counter. That’s cute. 

Seungyoun took a deep breath as the pub gradually gained customers, he scanned the place lit with beautiful golden lights paired with the smiling faces of the customers as they entered the pub, and the pumped up energy of the staff members, everything was in slow motion as he prepared to sing his opening song. He started plucking the strings with quick nimble strokes to one of his favorite songs.

_I saw you standing there_

_Sandy blonde hair, the way it came tumbling down_

_Just like a waterfall_

_And if you need a light_

_I'll be the match to your candle_

_My darling, I'm ready, to burst into flames for you_

_I was just coasting till we met_

_You remind me just how good it can get_

_Well I've been on fire, dreaming of you_

_Tell me you don't_

_It feels like you do_

_Looking like that, you'll open some wounds_

_How does it start?_

_And when does it end?_

_Only been here for a moment, but I know I want you_

_But is it too soon?_

_To know that I'm with you_

_There's nothing I can do_

Seungyoun sang with so much emotion, the warm ardent feeling when he touched the microphone ran through his veins, and as he performed the audience blurred out from his sight. He placed himself into another dimension where he and his music are the only ones left and that’s how he’s been performing through the years.

_And sometime around one_

_We fell asleep to escape from the sun_

_And we woke up to the sound of a storm outside_

_We stood at your front door_

_You looked at me and said "baby, this rain changes everything"_

_And my heart ran away from me_

===

A few weeks went by, Seungyoun enjoyed every single night he was there. He became friends with the other staff soon after he met them, everything seemed to fall into its right place, he would sometimes stay till closing to have a few shots of soju, or go to a noraebang with them. Seungwoo went with them three times, and most of the time he was just quietly sitting and having a few drinks chatting with Hangyul.

But today was special, it was the pub's 100th day since opening. They went on with their daily schedule but put up a limited discount event so they were able to close the place two hours earlier for their own party, they carried out the celebration at the VIP room on the third floor where they had barbecue, drinks and karaoke. It was a simple celebration but Seungyoun felt ecstatic. It was definitely a new found family; even Irene who skips their after work gatherings joined them this time to celebrate. 

While the others were making fun of Byungchan hogging the microphone, Hangyul went inside the room with a cake in his hand, with a cute topper that said "Lumiere Itaewon 100th day". Seungyoun can't believe it's been that long already since his first day here. While they were all cheering and clapping their hands Seungwoo went to his side to give him a double high five.

“Congratulations,” Seungyoun mumbled that made Seungwoo chuckle. They became close within those days, it even became a Seungyoun’s habit to get free drinks from Seungwoo while on break, however he’s still not used to him being straightforward all of a sudden.

“Have I ever told you you’re cute?” Seungwoo said. No one heard him because everyone was busy putting icing on Hangyul’s face. 

Seungyoun snorted. “Cute? What am I? A baby?” 

“Well I can call you baby if you want.” Seungwoo didn’t hide his smirk and teased him further.

“Oh shut up!” Seungyoun said way too loud, receiving stares from the rest of the crew. 

“Are you guys okay?” Irene asked. Even their cook who looked like he was uninterested most of the time seemed genuinely concerned.

He felt all his blood rushing up to his face from the unwanted attention. He looked at Seungwoo who bit back a laugh as Seungyoun reddened in absolute shame.

“Yeah it’s nothing we’re just arguing over drinks,” Seungwoo lied, trying to dismiss the unnecessary spotlight. Hangyul on the other hand seemed to get a grip of the situation.

“Speaking of drinks, I forgot to get more beer downstairs. Could you bring some here Seungwoo?” he requested which switched away the focus from the two, Seungwoo took that as a signal to nudge Seungyoun out of the room. 

“C’mon let’s get some drinks downstairs,” he whispered to Seungyoun.

Both of them went downstairs straight to the bar area to get more drinks. 

“Shit that was so embarrassing,” Seungyoun blurted out when he reached the bar counter.

“I think I need a strong drink to get back in there, what do you suggest?” he added feeling the embarrassment creep up once again.

Seungwoo uttered little chuckles before saying anything. “Since it’s partly my fault I’ll mix a good one for you.” he glanced up at Seungyoun and winked.

Seungyoun watched as he fixed the loose strands of his hair and tucked it behind his ears. He rested his chin on his left hand as Seungwoo gorgeously prepared his drink. How can a man be this beautiful? Seungyoun asked himself.

“Here you go.” Seungwoo inched a shot glass in front of him.

“Mmm? That was fast. What’s in this?” he curiously asked.

“Vodka, lime juice and orange liqueur. We call it Kamikaze.” Seungwoo answered, gesturing to him to taste it. 

Seungyoun drank it in one go. The strong, piquant flavor ran through his throat. He could see the eager look from Seungwoo anticipating his reaction.

“That’s actually really good,” Seungyoun gushed and glided the shotglass back to Seungwoo craving for another one. 

“What’s taking you guys so long!?” a shout from Hangyul coming from the second floor jolted him from his seat. They were both reminded why they were there in the first place, and so they grabbed the cans of beer and soju and went back to the party.

They celebrated all night like college students that just finished their exams, some of the staff were already wasted when they decided to wrap it up. Seungyoun was the closest sober one besides Seungwoo, but the other didn’t know how to use the designated driver app so he took the initiative for his dead drunk co-workers.

Seungwoo stayed with him while he waited for everyone to get picked up safely.

“Do you live near the area?” Seungwoo asked after Hangyul and Yohan went inside the same cab.

“Yeah, it’s walking distance from here.” Seungyoun smiled and pointed at the Seoul tower.

“That doesn’t look like walking distance to me.” Seungwoo said with an awkward laugh. It was just a three kilometer walk from where they are but it was uphill.

“Well if you do it almost everyday, you'll get used to it. Everything seems so difficult around us, but once we get to know it, it’s actually not too bad afterall.” Seungyoun blurts out into the cold wind.

“I’ll walk you home then.” Seungwoo eanderingly said while Seungyoun laughed at him.

“Why?” he asked in a slightly challenging tone.

“Because I want to.” Seungwoo said followed with an annoying smirk.

“Then what about your car?” Seungyoun knows he can’t just leave it parked overnight even if it was near the pub.

“Do you wanna ride it?” Seungwoo asked again. His mind wandered somewhere else for a split second from that question. But Seungyoun was the type of person who loves to take long walks. Carefully breathing in the simplicity of life as he saunters toward his destination.

“No.” he playfully answered.

“Then I’ll just ask someone to get it for me, I'll take a cab when we arrive in front of your place.” Seungwoo answered untroubled.

“You don’t have to do this Seungwoo. I can go home by myself, I do it everyday,” he said reassuringly. Seungwoo was the last person he wanted to bother and most of all he wanted to get rid of the fuzzy unfamiliar warmth that had been stirring up inside his chest for the past weeks. 

“But I want to do this.” Seungwoo confidently said, stepping closer until they were just a meter apart. 

It’s too bright. It smells like fire was igniting - something was burning. 

Seungyoun stayed silent, he let the man walk beside him along the vivid streets of Itaewon. It was three in morning, the winding streets didn’t have that many people as compared to earlier hours of the night granting them the comfortable stroll without bumping into numerous strangers. The cold winds wallop them awake while they wait for each other to break the silence, but in some way being next to each other was enough.

“Have you always liked long walks?” Seungwoo finally spoke once they were past the busy area, the only sounds they could hear were the muffled music from the clubs, and their light footsteps against the road.

“Yeah.. it has been my escape since college...” Seungyoun paused and let out a deep sigh, Seungwoo noticed it immediately.

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable sharing the reason for it, I was just curious.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

“No it’s just, I’m glad I’m at this point in my life now,” he calmly said and looked Seungwoo in the eyes. 

“My mom forced me to take a business course in college so I could take over in managing our business. And I wasn’t happy at all, it came to a point where we almost fought everyday because I wasn’t taking university seriously and my grades were all failing. And when we fought, I would leave our house and take long walks. I just let my feet take me wherever.” Seungyoun said with a wistful smile, he glanced at Seungwoo who had his eyes focused on him.

“One time, I found myself near the Han River and I don’t know if it was fate working it’s magic, but I was able to watch someone perform for free, and it was magical. Their voice was great, but how it affected me was much more incredible, and up to this day I still am speechless.” Seungwoo kept listening to him in awe. 

“What happened after that? Did you quit school?” Seungwoo asked. The chilly wind from the wee hours of the morning sending shivers down his spine.

“Actually no, I told my mom the same day that I want to quit school and pursue music but believe it or not, she told me I don’t have to. All she wanted at that point was for me to finish school, so she let me do music at the same time, it became a win-win situation for me.” Seungyoun chuckled remembering the part of his life. Now his mom just scares him from time to time reminding him that when he fucks up as a musician she won’t hesitate to drag him into their family business.

“So now here you are,” Seungwoo stated full of admiration.

“Yes, now I’m here!” Seungyoun exclaimed, he was extremely happy and he never thought of changing anything from his past decisions. This was what he really wanted and he’s glad he could share that story to Seungwoo.

“I’m proud of you,” Seungwoo said, the sound of his sincere voice made Seungyoun’s heart flutter but he could only smile in response or else he would’ve embarrassed himself right there.

They soon moved closer to Seungyoun’s house, it was a few blocks away. Seungyoun wonders why it seemed so short, as if time decided to run double the speed this time. 

“Seungyoun, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Seungwoo spoke out of the blue.

“What is it?”

“Do you want to go hang out tomorrow? I mean later today,” Seungwoo blurted out, earning a confused look from Seungyoun.

“What?” Seungyoun answered. His skin tingles in anticipation, he kept his reaction hidden and played it cool. 

He noticed that whenever Seungwoo was going to ask something he rubs the nape of his neck; it’s a gesture Seungyoun picked up after staring at him countless times.

“I mean, let’s go somewhere nice and have dinner, I need to tell you something,” Seungwoo said, and if one’s heart beats can be heard Seungyoun’s would’ve already jumped out of his chest straight to his house hiding underneath his bed. 

“Oh.. yeah sure..” he answered with a faint smile. What’s so important that he needs to save it for later to tell me, Seugyoun thought.

“But you have a shift later right?” unlike Seungyoun, it wasn’t Seungwoo’s rest day tomorrow. The pub is open and he won’t have time for dinner or such.

“No, it’s okay i’ll just ask Gyul to cover up for me tomorrow.” Seungyoun stared at him for a few seconds, admiring his messed up ponytail, his smile revealed his cute dimple and his eyes formed crescent shapes. His train of thoughts were cut when he remembered the date.

“Hold up it’s the 6th today right?” Seungwoo nodded in response.

“Shit. I’m so sorry, I have to go somewhere later.” as much as Seungyoun wanted to be with Seungwoo later he couldn't.

“I have a previous plan before this. I'm really sorry… I really wanted to go with you...” Seungyoun let out an exasperated sigh, he could see the change in Seungwoo’s expression even if the other tried to hide it. 

Today was B’s birthday and he was invited a month in advance. He owed him and Chanyeol a lot, not just for his current work but also they were one of his only good friends.

“No, no it’s okay I can wait.” Seungwoo reassured him that everything was fine. They were just a few steps away from his place.

“That’s my house right there...” the excitement in Seungyoun left his body. He became absolutely torn. They walked further and stopped in front of his gate.

“We can schedule it next time, don’t worry.” Seungwoo comforted him, it was obvious the man didn’t want him to feel disappointment.

“But...” Seungyoun can’t say a word, he knew there’s no chance he’d make it later.

“It’s alright go ahead, it’s getting cold.” Seungwoo gestured to him to go inside his house. Seungyoun pushed his gate open and waved goodbye.

“Go ahead, you still have to call a cab.” Seungyoun asked him.

“No, I'll wait till you get inside.” the man smiled at him.

Seungyoun shrugged and went inside, the man was right the night got colder. He glanced back a few times while punching in the security code to check if Seungwoo was still there, but he couldn’t get a good angle from where he was standing. When his door clicked unlocked he suddenly dropped his bag on the front door and ran back to the gate.

He swinged it open and saw that Seungwoo was still there. Nothing made sense in Seungyoun’s mind at that moment, so he decided to ditch his rational senses and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Seungwoo’s mouth just a few centimeters away from his lips. Before Seungyoun could even see the other’s reaction, he already dashed back to his place and slammed the door close.

He leaned against his door for far too long. The censor light already turned off automatically, the only sound he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He put his palm on his chest and tried to calm himself. Now he knew why he smelled fire, now Seungyoun knew why it seemed so bright. It was the lethal fumes people called feelings bursting into flames and catching fire inside him, coming for his heart at such a rapid speed. 

After a couple of minutes staring into nothing and questioning his actions Seungyoun decided to stand up from his doorway and plop down his bed, he was exhausted. He fell asleep with the thoughts of gentle stares, soft lips, blinding smiles and vodka.

===

Bombarded with numerous messages from his friends, Seungyoun woke up in the middle of the afternoon that day, he was still half asleep when he checked his phone with texts from Chanyeol asking his whereabouts. He checked the time and it was already four in the afternoon, that was a good twelve hour sleep he thought to himself. He rolled over on his back and stretched like a starfish, then came crashing the remnants of last night back to him.

“Fuck.” He sat up immediately and blinked the sleepiness away. Now he’s thankful that he won’t have to face Seungwoo today or else how on earth would he explain that random kiss? Although he didn’t regret doing it, he was still embarrassed - first of all they weren’t a couple and second he’s not even sure if Seungwoo likes him that way. Following his internal breakdown he decided to forget about it for the meantime and prepare for B’s party later. He took a shower and contemplated which outfit from his wardrobe is best to wear. He was sure a lot of people were invited, and most of them are from the same industry as them, granted that he was still an unknown musician he knew that he had to step up his game and present himself well in case there were opportunities or even just a chance of him meeting other artists like B. Seungyoun decided to wear his black sequinned polo shirt that had a winged sleeve and paired it with light colored striped jeans and black ankle boots, he was satisfied with his outfit when looked in the mirror, it wasn’t too simple but also wouldn’t stand out so much. He also styled his hair differently today, where the other half of it is curled inwards, resembling a comma and the other half combed backwards.

Around seven in the evening Seungyoun got out of a large store where he rode a cab that drove him to B’s exclusive village. He had to pick up the gift he ordered for his friend’s birthday.

It’s going to be a long night again, Seungyoun kept thinking. He watched as the cab passed by the beautiful city lights like stars dashing along the streets. His phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket and he instantly thought it was from Chanyeol again, but surprisingly, it was from an unregistered number.

“Hey, this is Seungwoo ;)” A smile played at the corners of his mouth, he realized that he probably looked like an idiot and even saw the cab driver glancing at him with a puzzled look through the mirror. He tried to maintain a straight face while typing his reply to tease the other as if he forgot what he did earlier that morning.

“Hi! Do you need something?” 

“You owe me one ;)” Seungwoo replied, he tried his best to maintain a poker face but he could feel he was red as a tomato right now, his cheeks felt warm and his heart leapt excitedly. 

“What do you mean?” He pressed send and waited for the other’s reply. He checked his phone every thirty seconds for a reply but there was nothing. Seungyoun pouted and leaned his head on the cab window.

After a few minutes he received a call from the same number. His fingers were shaking in anticipation, he felt like a high school kid receiving a crappy love letter from his crush. 

He let a few seconds pass before he answered the call so it won’t be too obvious that he was waiting for it. “You don’t remember what you did?” Seungwoo’s asked innocently with his sweet honey-like voice.

Seungyoun smiled on his seat and replied with a quick “I was joking!” and they shared a laugh.

“Oh wait are you with your friend? Am I interrupting?” Seungwoo asked.

“Ahh no, I’m still on my way, how about you, what are you doing?” Seungyoun felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest during the call. 

“I’m on my way to a friend’s party, I should be somewhere else now but my date bailed out on me at the last minute,” Seungwoo jokingly said. Seungyoun laughed at the mention of the date, he could imagine Seungwoo pouting like a kid.

“Mmm that’s too bad, your date is so dumb for leaving you,” he giggled softly. 

“Yeah, I hope I'll be lucky next time.” Seungwoo said.

“Is he cute?” Seungyoun bravely asked, adding more to his list of things he wished he didn’t say. A few seconds passed and he was about to change the topic when Seungwoo answered.

“No. He’s not cute. He’s beautiful, just like his voice... ” the man answered and Seungyoun felt his cheeks burning against his palm. He felt dragons in his stomach and he was lost for words.

Before he could form the proper words to say from Seungwoo’s sudden compliment, the cab stopped abruptly signalling that he arrived at his friend’s place.

“Oh wait, I gotta go. I'm at my friend's place already… ” he said while handing cash to the cab driver.

"Okay, talk to you later Seungyounie~" The call ended even before Seungyoun reacted to the new nickname. He walks up to the path way where B’s enormous luxury house is located.

He replayed Seungwoo's voice calling him Seungyounie, he realized he was smiling unknowingly, blood rushed to his cheeks as he walked faster to the gate. He stopped on his tracks as he was daunted by flashing headlights from an arriving car. He walked to the side past it to avoid blocking the way and went straight to the main gate. He rang the bell and hoped someone from the party would hear. Not a minute passed when he felt a slight tap on his elbow, he looked back and it was no other than Seungwoo.

He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. “Hold on what are you doing here?” Seungyoun didn’t expect him to be here at all.

Seungwoo just smiled. “I was the one in the car earlier, you didn’t tell me you were friends with Baek?” he said.

“I- well Chanyeol is my friend and he eventually introduced me to B, but you?”

“I was invited the last minute,” Seungwoo chuckled

“What a coincidence...Earth is indeed small,” Seungyoun said, still surprised that they end up being in the same place after all.

“Well I guess my date didn’t bail on me after all?” he flashed a smile to Seungyoun who instantly turned crimson.

“Oh hey there you two,” It was B. The man of the hour opened the gate for them.

“I received your message,” he shifted to Seungwoo.

"You two know each other?" he added. Seungyoun was left awkwardly standing not knowing what to answer. 

"Yeah, he works with me at the pub," Seungwoo casually said. Seungyoun hid his disappointment from that answer. He doesn't even know why he's expecting a different one in the first place. 

"Well what a small world right? Come in! Yeol has been waiting for you guys, especially you Seungyoun!" Baekhyun excitedly said as if his boyfriend was the one celebrating a birthday, not him. 

Seungyoun shyly chuckled. He wasn't that close with B unlike Seungwoo who kept on joking with him while they're on their way inside the house. He could slowly hear the loud music bass coming from inside. It wasn’t his first time in this house but he still admired it just as much. It was a modern concrete and glass house with a pool the size of his entire house. It was situated up the hills and if you go up to the balconies it will show you a breathtaking view of the Han River and the mountains. 

"Youn!" Chanyeol greeted him with an over dramatic hug. He originally met him during college, he was a sophomore when he joined the music club headed by his friend who was a senior that time, B was already a soloist and Chanyeol would always tell him stories about his boyfriend which actually inspired Seungyoun to work harder as a musician even though the path he wanted was away from the big spotlights. 

"Yah! When was the last time I saw you?!" Chanyeol asked. And before he could even answer the guy was clinging on Seungwoo already.

“Hey man! I’m so glad you made it!” he said with his famous sheepish grin. They both glanced at each other and awkwardly laughed hiding the fact that they were supposed to be on a dinner date right now. However they were separated when B dragged and introduced him to some producers on the other side of the house just a few minutes after they arrived, he wasn’t even able to catch up with Chanyeol. He managed to grab a glass of champagne with Baekhyun while chatting with different people from the party, all the while glancing back to Seungwoo’s direction who seemed to be having a serious conversation with Chanyeol. 

“Are you guys finally dating?” Baekhyun asked.

“What sorry?” Seungyoun asked back, unable to hear a word because of the music suddenly turning up.

“Are you and Seungwoo dating?” his friend whispered to his ear. His eyes went round in disbelief, he instantly shook his head to deny it.

“We’re just friends!” Seungyoun exclaimed in a nervous laugh. It’s true, they were just friends, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth when he answered that.

“I’ve been in that situation for years to not see what’s actually going on with you two, and besides you guys look great together! If you’re waiting for a sign to actually do shit, this is it.” Baekhyun said with full determination looking at him straight in the eyes.

Seungyoun took a quick look on Seungwoo’s direction again. He was still with Chanyeol but they were talking to another guest, even Baekhyun noticed it and looked in the same direction as him. He noticed that Seungwoo didn’t look pleased with the guest and beside him was Chanyeol who looked really nervous glancing at their direction and back to the guest like he was seeking help.

“Well look who’s here, it’s not a real party without a gate crasher right?” B huffed in annoyance. He started marching back to Chanyeol’s direction and as if on cue Seungwoo saw him as well. He tried to mouth “what’s going on?” but the other didn’t answer instead grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs.

He keenly looked at the unknown guest but he could only see the side of the man’s face before Seungwoo dragged him to the second floor. The guest reminded him so much of someone but he can’t think properly because he was pulled dragged away from the crowd.

“Where are we going?” Seungyoun curiously asked while looking at their hands clasped together. Seungwoo’s hand was warm. His long slender fingers looked too perfect compared to his small rough palms. He was confused and his heart was thumping against his chest from the sudden contact, they went to the farthest balcony away from the guests. 

Seungyoun could still hear the loud dance music downstairs, and it made the moment more special. They were standing at the balcony with hands still intertwined, he watched Seungwoo closely who seemed to be in deep thought compared to him whose mind was utterly blank. 

He was the storm and Seungwoo was lightning. He’s the amazing flash of light coming from the clouds but instead of striking the ground it went straight to his heart and he fears for what it could do to him.

“Sorry for suddenly dragging you here.” Seungwoo finally spoke, his gentle voice filling the air. Seungyoun could feel his hand already sweating but he didn’t want to let go. 

He managed to let out an awkward laugh, “It’s fine. Who was that downstairs, you looked upset.” he curiously asked. 

“No one.” It took him a few seconds to reply and Seungyoun found it quite unusual but it slipped his mind instantly because Seungwoo’s presence was preventing him from concentrating on his own thoughts.

“You look gorgeous tonight,” Seungwoo smiled, the lights were off in the balcony but Seungyoun felt like he was shining. 

“T-thanks…”

He had thousands of words he wanted to say but nothing was coming out of his mouth, the sinking feeling crept into him, what if it ruins what they currently have. What if it’s just a mere compliment, what if Seungwoo’s light was blinding him too much to see the reality around him?

While Seungyoun was having an internal battle, he still managed to stare at Seungwoo’s glistening eyes, reflecting the brilliance coming from the sky. Before he could even utter a word Seungwoo was just an inch away from his face. He felt soft lips pressing against his own, a sweet short kiss, too long for him to process and too short to be remembered.

Is it normal to fear what you desire? 

And as if Seungwoo read his mind, the man leaned forward and kissed him once again but this time it was more intense, consuming all the power that’s left in him. Seungwoo’s lips grazed against his own softly at first but later deepened which made him cling to him tightly wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Seungwoo placed both of his hands on Seungyoun’s waist as he parts his lips wider evoking all the nerves in his body. Seungyoun relaxed and kissed him back just as passionately, leaving all his thoughts behind, not minding if someone walks up to them and sees them like this. He just wanted to savour the moment and let every inch of his body drown. 

“Now we’re even,” Seungwoo chuckled as he caressed his cheek when they parted to catch their breaths.

Seungyoun was undeniably speechless, he wanted to know what this means for them, does this change anything? He fears for his heart but he can't stop risking it.

How does it start, and when does it end?

"I need to tell yo-" Seungwoo stopped when his phone rang mid sentence. He picked it from his pocket and rejected it without even paying attention to it for a second, Seungyoun saw all of it, until it rang again and this time he could see the annoyance in Seungwoo's face. As much as he wanted to know what the other was going to say, the mood has been ruined already, and maybe it served as a chance for him to think it through. 

"Wait for me there. No. No, don't do anything until I get there," Seungwoo said to whoever was on the other line. His face morphed into deep anger, he looked furious, but it all went away when he faced him again, guilt was written all over his face. But Seungyoun can't blame him, he knew whatever that is, it was more important.

“I’m so-”

“It’s okay Seungwoo, you don’t have to...” he faked a smile to let the other know he’s okay despite being left hanging.

“I have to go...” Seungwoo held both of his hands and rubbed it with soothing circles. This time he emitted a different kind of light, the one that switches on after a great movie, bringing you back to reality - signalling the end, telling you that it’s time to step out of fiction.

When he left, Seungyoun pretended that nothing happened, he went back to the party downstairs and drank his ass off until Chanyeol had to drive him home because he was dead drunk and all that happened felt just like a fever dream. 

===

Seungyoun went to work the next night, with his thoughts slowly moving into a downward spiral. Seungwoo’s words were still unknown, and his own feelings left untold. He planned to speak to him tonight about everything once and for all, he was determined and whatever aftermath followed he was ready for it, the inconsistency going on in his life was too much to handle, it felt like he was upside down since that night and it was driving him insane.

He was on his third set, the last for tonight. He was pumped to finish the night and set his feelings free, he sipped a little from the water bottle and prepared to sing his last song. He closed his eyes and thought about that beautiful moment from B’s party the other night, if only they had more time.

“This one’s for you,” he said softly against the microphone.

_Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'_

_And it sounds just like a song_

_I want more berries and that summer feelin'_

_It's so wonderful and warm_

It’s amazing how fast each night changes, he started singing in Lumière with nebulous vision, but now his eyes searched across the room to find the familiar set of eyes that always appear to reach him first.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_I don't know if I could ever go without_

_I'm just thinking out loud_

_I don't know if I could ever go without_

_Watermelon sugar high_

_Watermelon sugar high_

_Watermelon sugar high_

_Watermelon sugar high_

_Watermelon sugar_

_Strawberries on a summer evenin'_

_Baby, you're the end of June_

_I want your belly and that summer feelin'_

_Getting washed away in you_

_I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it_

_Watermelon sugar high_

Seungyoun went down the stage after the song, he was on his way to the bar counter with an attempt to ask Seungwoo if they could take a walk again after work and talk about stuff. A smile formed from his lips as he observed how charming Seungwoo was to everyone, how he managed to just shine all the time, like a beautifully-lit lighthouse sweeping the ocean with it's beaming light.

He was stopped on his tracks when he heard a commotion upstairs, and just right on time he saw the newly hired young girl named Yeri running down the stairs looking distressed. He walked up to her to ask what happened.

“Hey what's happening?” Seungyoun said full of worry.

“Please I need help, someone’s arguing with Ms.Irene upstairs. I think they know each other. The guy is asking for Seungwoo, but I didn't understand why.” she answered, her voice shaking. Seungyoun furrowed his eyebrows from the mention of Seungwoo’s name because why does this concern him. 

“Can you help me?” she sounded like she was about to cry, Seungyoun nodded and ran upstairs. He instantly saw Irene standing in front of someone in a confrontational stance, her arms were crossed and she looked fuming with anger. 

It was a good thing that there weren’t many customers upstairs that night, but he saw a few of them disturbed staring at the two. He knows Irene, and she’s very professional when handling customer issues, but this time the atmosphere was totally different.

He stepped closer in an attempt to pacify whatever is happening, that’s when he saw the man in front of her, it was the same guy at the party the other night, the one B called as an intruder. He actually wondered how they settled that after he and Seungwoo went upstairs, he never got to ask B, or even Chanyeol about it, now he was more concerned. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Seungyoun asked politely, he could see the rage in Irene’s eyes.

“I need to speak with the owner of this pub.” the guy said while looking sharply at him from head to toe. He was shorter than him but the dominance and fierceness he exuded was out of Seungyoun's league. He was intimidated, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Don't listen to him." Irene shortly said not even glancing at him. 

"W-wait, I apologize but the owner is not here, we cou-" he said apologetically.

"Shut up, he's downstairs, I saw him earlier. I need to talk to him, not this woman right here, and obviously not you." he said accusingly making Seungyoun even more confused. He looked at Irene hoping to get some answers but she was mute.

The guys seemed to notice that from the mocking look on his face.

"Oh, I see this guy right here doesn't know, so I assume you are Seungyoun?" he turned to him with an arrogant smirk that irked him so much. How did this guy even know him? And why was he at the party?

"Could you shut up Wooseok?" Irene yelled. So the guy’s name was Wooseok, from observing him he realized how the two literally mirrored each other. They looked related but he can’t remember Irene sharing something about her family so he was unsure.

His head started throbbing from all the chaos. “How do-” he was about to ask the man when a set of footsteps approached them. It was Seungwoo. He looked bothered and distant, he didn’t even spare him a glance, all his attention was directed to Wooseok.

“What are you doing here? I told you I-” Seungwoo wasn’t even finished speaking when Wooseok interrupted him.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself tonight? I want to speak to the owner, and that’s you Seungwoo stop lying to your… staff. And if you don’t want everyone in this room to hear what I have to say you better give me attention.“ Wooseok looked at him for a few seconds like he was waiting for his reaction.

Seungyoun felt his body go numb, if the guy was indeed telling the truth it meant Seugwoo was lying to him the entire time, and he can’t process that right now, his mind started shutting off. When Seungwoo realized the gravity of Wooseok’s words to him he instantly held his hand but Seungyoun was having none of it. He slapped his hand away and pushed him causing Seungwoo to back away a few steps.

“Let me explain Seungyoun.” He walked towards him again but Seungyoun was quick to take a step back and shook his head in disbelief.

“No Seungwoo, you can’t, if you wanted, you should’ve done it a long time ago. I’m done with all these bullshit right here.” Seungyoun firmly said, trying to bite down the lump forming in his throat. He ran down to get his bag and stepped out of the pub not minding anyone who tried to stop him.

Seungyoun wanted to get away from Lumière as soon as possible. He needed air, it was too much for him, the lies, and everything that has got to do with Seungwoo. And he needed to get out of there fast, so he jumped on the first cab he saw on the main street and headed home, long walks won’t help him now because it only reminded him of someone, someone he wanted to run away from. 

He spent the entire way home feeling suffocated, and the moment he stepped foot inside his house he was able to breathe again. He changed his clothes and went straight to his bed, he felt like crying but nothing was coming out, minutes passed and he was just staring at his ceiling replaying the things that took place, and then he realized, if Seungwoo really was the owner of the pub why would he be a bartender there? Did he overreact? Was it reasonable that he just took off without hearing a word from any of them?

It began pouring outside, the sounds of thunder jolted him from his bed, he could see the flashes of lightning from his window, and it illuminated his dark room. 

“Wow..” he let out with a deep sigh in his unlit cold room. He realized how deep he fell for Seungwoo, how tragic must it be if all the guy showed him was false, all the beautiful moments they shared were just one-sided.

Seungyoun was just drifting into sleep when he heard loud thumping, the rain kept pouring outside but the loud noises weren’t thunders. He stood up and went outside his room, that’s when he realized someone was knocking really hard. 

His entire body froze when he opened his front door. It was Seungwoo drenched under the rain. His usual dashing get up was all gone, his hair was all over the place, and he looked devastated with his bloodshot eyes. 

"I ran after you…" he said with his eyes on the ground. 

"I took a cab home." he said and grabbed Seungwoo's hand to lead him inside. 

"You know what, you're so dumb why were you out there in the rain? Don't you have a car?" Seungyoun yelled at him while trying to locate the nearest towel to hand over to Seungwoo whose clothes were drenched. 

"I told you, I tried to run after you. Let me explain Seungyoun." He pretended to ignore Seungwoo's words. 

"Hold on I'll get you some dry clothes." He went inside his room and ambushed his closet to find a decent pair of clothes for Seungwoo. 

"We'll talk later, go change your clothes in the bathroom," he ordered. 

As soon as Seungwoo closed the door to the bathroom, Seungyoun was all over the place in an attempt to tidy up. He hid the laundry bag full of dirty clothes that's supposed to go to the dry cleaning place two days ago. He even checked his fridge and cupboard for food but there was nothing but a bunch of instant noodles. 

Until he heard the bathroom door opening, he dashed to his small sofa and sat like he wasn't running all over the place a few seconds ago. Seungwoo walked to his side with his long hair still dripping while wearing Seungyoun's clothes. They just looked at each other for a whole minute, Seungyoun was aware that he should be bombarding the other with questions, he should be angry, but suddenly all his senses were blinded by the mere perfection before him. 

"Let me dry your hair for you," Seungyoun offered, he wanted the tense atmosphere gone. But he didn't want to face the discussion of why they were together that moment. 

Seungwoo nodded like an obedient kid. Seungyoun made him sit on the carpet while he positioned himself on the sofa to properly dry the others' long hair. 

It was silent for a few seconds, but Seungwoo must've been very impatient to run all the way here. 

"I'm sorry," Seungwoo said in a mellow voice, his back facing Seungyoun who was carefully drying his hair with a towel. 

"What exactly are you sorry for?" he calmly asked. 

"For not telling you everything, I shouldn't have lied to you, I should have told you everything right from the start." He attempted to turn around and face Seungyoun but the other stopped him and suddenly tightened his grip on the towel against his hair. 

"Then tell me everything…" Seungyoun said. 

"It was August last year when I first saw you at that bar, I was with Chanyeol back then and I didn't know any shit about managing a bar or bartending, I was just the owner of Lumiere in papers I don’t even go to my own pubs. One day, we came back and I saw you perform for the first time and if destiny played around, it was definitely focusing on me that very moment. It's so cliché but you sang my favorite song that night. " Seungwoo paused and chuckled while he reminisced that moment. 

_Everybody loves the things you do_

_From the way you talk_

_To the way you move_

_Everybody here is watching you_

_'Cause you feel like home_

_You're like a dream come true_

_But if by chance you're here alone_

_Can I have a moment_

_Before I go?_

_'Cause I've been by myself all night long_

_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

"So I came back a few times just to hear you sing, the food and drinks weren't even that good but I went there just to see you. I guess I became your fan, I don't know.." he laughed again and continued. 

"One day Chanyeol saw me there and I told him why I went back, and that was when he told me you were his close friend, you don't know how happy I was that moment, I even asked him to introduce us but on the same night, I witnessed how you were disrespected by a drunk customer and the person who seemed like your manager even blamed you… I-I heard everything, and I felt really awful for not being able to do anything that time. So I asked Chanyeol for help… " Seungwoo explained further. 

"Chanyeol knew all these?!" Seungyoun didn't mean to yell but he did. Seungwoo took that chance to sit with him on the couch and hold his hand, rubbing it gently trying to calm him down. 

"Yes.. I bought the building where the bar was located and I asked Chanyeol to recommend Lumiere to you, and if you luckily accept, then I’d get my hands on the new pub just to see you, and you did.” The glow in his eyes was visible, but Seungyoun was still bewildered.

“You did all that for me?” Seungyoun asked.

“Well...yeah…I know it was a very impulsive decision, and I wasn’t even sure if you’d go to Lumiere for work, but I just wanted you out of that damn bar,” he explained.

“And Wooseok? How is he connected to this, to you?” Seungyoun doesn’t want to make it too obvious but that was what he wanted to know. What was that guy’s role in his life? Because everything Seungwoo said just made him fall even harder than he realized, but he can’t let that out until he understands what was going on earlier at the pub.

“He’s Irene’s younger brother. We had a deal that I would sell the business to him, but that was long before I met you. You know Seungyoun, I didn’t know that you’d be this important to me,” he said in a serious tone.

“So I cancelled the deal, it wasn’t confirmed until the other night, at the party, I went home to talk to my parents and broke the entire contract. That’s why Wooseok was there earlier, and he had all the rights to get mad, but now that I’ve realized how significant that pub was for me I didn’t care.” The determination coming from Seungwoo’s words shifted all the worries outside of Seungyoun’s mind. 

Seungyoun tried to suppress a laugh.

“Why?” it was now Seungwoo’s turn to be confused.

“So you’re saying he’s just some business partner?” Seungwoo nodded to confirm.

Seungyoun laughed at himself for being such a clown and overthinking the situation.

“I thought he was your ex, or you were engaged and shit like that.” Seungyoun was embarrassed, it was him who made a fool out of himself.

“Wait so you thought we were lovers? You weren’t mad because I lied to you about being just the bartender for months and basically manipulating your job?” Seungwoo asked, his left hand cold from the rain found its way on the side of Seungyoun’s face.

Seungyoun only nodded. He was too embarrassed to elaborate where his mind went for the past hour while he was alone. He paused for a few seconds to admire Seungwoo’s face so close to his.

“Why would I be mad when Lumiere was the best thing that happened to me? That’s where I found you, and singing there makes me happy. You make me happy Seungwoo,” he said.

“You make me happy too Seungyoun, and it’s only you, in case you missed it.” Seungyoun didn’t waste more time than he already did, he pressed his lips against Seungwoo which the other reciprocated in an instant.

Seungyoun kept on smiling between their kisses because the other’s long damp hair kept tickling the side of his face and neck. Seungwoo noticed and magically put it up into a bun without a hair tie. They continued kissing but everything escalated when Seungyoun decided to wrap his legs around Seungwoo’s hips causing the other to accidentally rub their crotches together eliciting a loud moan from Seungyoun.

Suddenly everything around them was too hot, he felt the rising temperature when Seungwoo started lapping on his neck, sucking on the corner of his jaw where he was extra sensitive. He didn't know where to place his hands so he grabbed Seungwoo’s hair and held on to it as he bucked his hips upwards, but this time it was intentional. He wanted to feel every inch of Seungwoo’s body on him, they exchanged hungry wet kisses with each other as the sound of thunder rumbled outside.

After minutes of extreme make out they part their lips to gasp for air, Seungyoun knew what he wanted right that moment. He wanted more. Like a moth addicted to a bulb’s warm lustrous light, he was ready to dive into the fire.

“Where’s your bedroom...” Seungwoo asked in a low groan, it was getting uncomfortable on the couch and they both knew what they wanted to happen next. He carried Seungyoun to his bedroom and gently laid him on the queen sized mattress. He grazed his eyes all over Seungyoun who was sprawled invitingly on the bed, with his cheeks flushed, and his lips swollen. He started taking off his shirt and crawled into bed with him and their lips met once again. 

Seungwoo’s tongue slipped inside his mouth sending shivers down his spine and Seungyoun couldn’t help but moan in gratification, it was his first time experiencing this amount of pleasure. He could feel the other’s growing length against his thigh and it turned him on even more, his skin felt like it was on fire. He reached out to palm Seungwoo’s clothed cock, slowly pressing his warm hand against it. He never imagined this would happen soon, but he won’t deny how eager he was when he daydreams about this moment. Seungwoo started undressing him, admiring every part of his body with his gentle and stunning eyes, Seungwoo rubbed the gun tattoo on the lower part of his belly, it was his first time seeing it, his gentle eyes changed into hunger and thirst. 

“You’re so beautiful Seungyoun.” That was all he could say before Seungyoun grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer for another kiss. Seungyoun’s heart started beating rapidly and he didn’t know if it was still healthy to feel so much emotion at a given moment like this. 

Seungwoo tasted like honey and strawberries, it was intoxicating, he can’t stop wanting more. And like his theory it seemed like Seungwoo could hear his thoughts, the man started rubbing the inner corners of his thigh, drawing muddled shapes and teasing his sensitive areas for split seconds that made him squirm below him.

“Please… Seungwoo please,” he moaned under his touch, his other words became incoherent when Seungwoo started rubbing the tip of his cock.

“I want you Seungwoo..” he said, his throat was dry and all he could do was whine as Seungwoo pumps his length in an excruciatingly slow manner.

“Do you have lube?” Seungwoo’s voice was deep and raspy, he pointed to his bedside drawer and Seungwoo was fast to get it. He started prepping Seungyoun with his fingers coated generously with lube, before he inserted a finger, Seungwoo placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“Relax...” Seungyoun closed his eyes and tried his best to relax, he blindly reached for Seungwoo’s hair to hold him while the other slowly inserted his middle finger, adding another one when Seungyoun started evoking loud moans that was music to his ears. When Seungyoun felt that he was ready, he let go of Seungwoo’s hair and grabbed him by the neck to close the distance between their faces. Seungwoo smiled and pressed a kiss against his cheek as he positioned himself in front of Seungyoun’s hole, slowly pushing inside his leaking cock. He waited for Seungyoun to relax before he penetrated him entirely.

Seungyoun nodded, signalling him to press his way inside of him fully. He cried out in between pain and pleasure as he felt Seungwoo’s thick long cock in him. Their lips connected immediately as Seungwoo started moving, slowly at first until Seungyoun started thrusting his hips to meet him. Tears started pooling in his eyes as they desperately rocked against each other, moving faster every few seconds that passed exchanging sloppy open mouthed kisses in between. Seungyoun can’t form proper thoughts anymore, all he knew was that he wanted this moment engraved in his soul forever.

“You feel so good, Seungyounie,” Seungwoo whispered between shallow breaths, he shifted his position and thrusted harder, and he knew he hit the right spot when Seungyoun started moaning louder, more explicit than before. 

"Nghhh harder Seungwoo, harder please," Seungyoun cried in pleasure. The bed creaked as Seungwoo gave in to his pleas, he felt the edge closer, he's about to reach his climax. Seungwoo knew that so he grabbed his partner’s ignored cock and started pumping him relentlessly, and soon after streaks of white cum landed on his belly, it was too good he didn’t want it to end. He came so hard that his mind just went blank after it, everything around him was hazy but he still felt the warm liquid shooting up inside him as Seungwoo found his own release.

The man laid beside him, both of them trying to catch their breaths, their chests heaving uncontrollably. Seungyoun stared at his ceiling for the second time that night. “Fuck, that was so good,” and they both laughed in darkness, covered in sweat and drowning in reverie.

A few minutes passed, Seungyoun thought Seungwoo fell asleep, he motioned sideways to face him and like the other hundred times he looked at the other, Seungwoo always found a way to meet his gaze sooner. 

The only light in the room were their eyes set to each other, and the sharp glare of lightning from the raging thunderstorm outside. Seungyoun pressed his hand against Seungwoo’s cheek and lovingly caressed it, deep inside he still can’t believe this happened, but he was more than thankful it did. He was too sleepy when Seungwoo pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his waist, the repeated sound of the heavy rain outside lulled him to sleep.

“I could get used to this..” Seungwoo teasingly said with his smile illuminated from the light peeking through the window. 

“You better...” he answered almost inaudible.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to see me like I see you" Seungwoo whispered beside him and he responded with a tender smile. The last thing he felt before he dozed off was a light feathery kiss against his lips. 

Seungwoo was the pleasant dwindling light of a beautiful afternoon sunset that helps you sleep, and he was also the magnificent emerging light through the open door on a beautiful Sunday morning. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you were able to reach this part, I hope I made you smile today. 
> 
> Please be healthy, don't forget to take care of yourself and rest ♥


End file.
